The Dance of Blood
The Dance of Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-fifth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-ninth overall. It takes place in East Asia appearing as the sixth and final case in the region. Plot Upon hearing that Takagi had gone to arrest her brother, Tadashi Miyako, once and for all in Fukuoka, the team raced to the city to save Takagi from harm. Connor quickly put out a patrol to find Takagi, not long before facial recognition software captured her entering a shinto temple. Bradley and the player hurried to the temple, only to find a silent Takagi sitting down and hugging her arms in the corner of the room, and Tadashi pinned to a wall with throwing stars. Bradley soon went over to Takagi and gave her a hug, before telling the player that he was taking her back to the plane, prompting Connor to assign Riya to the investigation. Nia confirmed that Tadashi died quickly after his aorta was pierced, also ascertaining with Penelope that the throwing stars were the same make as those purchased by Dark Lotus in Seoul. The pair first questioned homeless man Shakil Adhiambo who came to Japan to run jobs for the yakuza, historian and Anastasia's father Xavier Gardenia, artist Rosanna Gutiérrez, and former first lady Stephanie Marsden. Spencer then informed the pair that Takagi was ready to talk about what happened. Takagi confessed that when she approached the shinto temple she heard screaming and rushed in, only to find her brother dead and a hooded figure attacking Lawrence Osborne. Takagi then sighed and told them that her presence distracted the figure long enough for Lawrence to flee in the direction of a nearby river, before Dark Lotus fled too. Bradley then looped his arm around Takagi and told her she was safe now. With Takagi's news, they rushed to the river to locate Lawrence, instead finding evidence to suspect Judge Elvira Armstrong, whose daughter was manipulated by the Zodiac. It was also discovered that Stephanie had used her former connections to locate the Zodiac members and that Shakil had made a deal with the yakuza that once his jobs were complete, they'd help him kill Lawrence. As the team recapped by the river, they heard the sounds of distant screaming; the screams coming from Anya. Riya and the player started calling out for Anya and searched around, only for the screams to subside and Anya's location become hidden once more. With a sigh, Riya and the player started the investigation again. They then discovered that Xavier had made a sculpture of Vidarr, god of vengeance, that Rosanna was leaving secret messages about hating her father in her paintings, and that Elvira had made a vow to bring down the Zodiac. It was also discovered that in the past, Tadashi had saved Takagi from a group of muggers in Tokyo. Finally, the team collected enough evidence to uncover Stephanie as the killer. Stephanie, at first, denied the accusations and reminded them of who she was, prompting Riya to present all the evidence. Stephanie then started clapping and told them they were so close to getting it right, soon having Shakil, Xavier, and Rosanna enter the temple. Stephanie then revealed that Dark Lotus wasn't a person but a group of those wronged by the Zodiac, insisting that they all came together for one cause; to end the Zodiac. Shakil then admitted to being the one who attacked Lawrence in Beijing, with Rosanna admitting that she was in charge on sending secret messages to the others via her paintings. Xavier also confessed that it was his job to be the unsuspecting old man and serve as a distraction while the others got prepared, also admitting he was the one who bought the weapons. Stephanie then confessed that she was the one who kidnapped Anya and killed Tadashi, but responded that Tadashi deserved everything he got. Stephanie went on to say that everyone in the group lost everything due to the Zodiac and that it was only fair they got their revenge. Stephanie then told the team that they wouldn't be arrested as long as they had their bargaining chip; Anya. Riya then pleaded with Xavier to tell them where Anya was, insisting that Anya was Anastasia's friend and that Anastasia would always work for justice. Riya continued to say that he needed to free Anya for Anastasia, reminding him of the right thing to do. Xavier, despite Stephanie's anger, cracked and gave them the coordinates of Anya's location. The four criminals were then arrested and sent to trial. In court, Owen Morpurgo (who was standing in as the Judge) told them that revenge was never the answer. He told the group of criminals that they needed to rise above it, sighing and sentencing Rosanna, Xavier, and Shakil to eight years in prison each. He then sentenced Stephanie to forty years in prison for masterminding Dark Lotus, the murder of Tadashi Miyako, and the attempted murder of Lawrence Osborne. Post-trial, Connor and the player rushed to the coordinates and found Anya passed out in a shack, tied up. They quickly sent her to Raphael for medical attention before the team celebrated her return, Anya receiving a commendation for her bravery from Connor. Afterwards, Imran insisted that they needed to find Lawrence before he escaped into the wind once again, requesting they head back to the shinto temple to see if they could find anything. After a while of searching, the pair found a safe and carefully opened it, soon spotting Tadashi's files on the Zodiac and it's empire. With Anya recovering and Takagi in mourning, they sent the documents to Connor who confirmed that they contained Lawrence's name on the shipments of Drug Ares ingredients. He also ascertained that it contained Lawrence's codename, Aquarius, and that he was the Zodiac's second-in-command. With enough proof to charge Lawrence, they rushed to the river again and found Lawrence hiding by the banks. Imran then took pleasure in arresting Lawrence for his crimes, including the murder of his friend Naomi Harris. In court, Lawrence laughed and insisting that they had no idea what was coming next. Lawrence then told everyone to prepare for the storm that was coming, smirking while he was taken away. The team then retrieved Lawrence's briefcase from the evidence locker and found a secret compartment, revealing a burner phone between him and Aida. Anya, who was feeling better, analysed the phone and confirmed that it contained Project Enigma's end goal. Anya then solemnly confessed that Aida was meeting with Mao Xieran to develop a bioweapon, named Hades, to use on major cities on the globe that would bring about Aida's brave new world. Later, Takagi requested Bradley and the player's help in saying goodbye to her brother. Takagi then went out to the blossom tree with a box and a picture of her brother, setting it amongst the blossom petals. Takagi then recounted how the brother she knew died long ago when he joined the Zodiac, but still said she did and always would care for him. Takagi then sighed and admitted that she missed the brother who rescued her from a group of muggers or the brother who bought her the birthday dress, not the man he became. Takagi then set the box down next to the picture and confessed that inside the box was the dress Tadashi bought her, insisting that she needed to move on with her life. Bradley then admitted that he was in love with Takagi, promping Takagi to confess the same thing. As the team reconvened, Anya came in with dreadful news. She said that while she was scrolling through the burner phone, she'd found proof that the Zodiac had disguised Drug Ares as an anti-depressant and sent it out to pharmaceuticals in Singapore. Knowing they had to stop Drug Ares, they raced to Singapore. Meanwhile, in Stephanie's prison cell, the prison therapist entered and sat down next to her. The therapist then removed her glasses and revealed herself to be Aida, soon taking a fountain pen from her right-hand pocket. Stephanie then refused to talk to Aida, prompting Aida to walk behind Stephanie and smile, placing the fountain pen by her neck. Aida then admitted that she helped the GPA so she could get to this moment, slowly digging the pen in deeper. Aida went on to say that Stephanie needed to die for a being a figurehead for Dark Lotus and whispered into her ear that "it was for Tadashi" before stabbing her in the neck. With Stephanie dead, Aida then walked out of the cell the way she came... Summary Victim *'Tadashi Miyako' (found pinned to a wall with throwing stars) Murder Weapon *'Throwing Stars' Killer *'Stephanie Marsden' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has martial arts training. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has martial arts training. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has martial arts training. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has martial arts training. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has martial arts training. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has martial arts training. *The suspect knows origami. *The suspect eats sushi. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has martial arts training. *The killer knows origami. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is older than 40. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Shinto Temple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Parchment Paper, Wooden Box) *Examine Faded Parchment Paper. (Result: To-Do List) *Analyze To-Do List. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Shakil Adhiambo) *Confront Shakil over his plan to buy weapons. *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Straw Figure) *Analyze Straw Figure. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Xavier Gardenia) *Confront Xavier over his straw figure on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: City Viewpoint) *Investigate City Viewpoint. (Clues: Broken Camera, Leaves; New Suspect: Rosanna Gutiérrez) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Photos) *Analyze Camera Photos. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Stephanie Marsden) *Question Stephanie over photographing the shinto temple. *See if Rosanna saw anything suspicious. *Examine Leaves. (Result: Origami) *Analyze Origami. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows origami) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has martial arts training) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Find out what happened from Takagi. (Attribute: Takagi has martial arts training; New Crime Scene: Tranquil River) *Investigate Tranquil River. (Clues: Pebbles, Throwing Star) *Examine Pebbles. (Result: Gavel) *Examine Gavel. (Result: E ARMSTRONG; New Suspect: Elvira Armstrong) *Interrogate Elvira on her gavel found by the river. (Attribute: Elvira knows origami) *Examine Throwing Star. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi; New Crime Scene: Blossom Tree) *Investigate Blossom Tree. (Clues: Blossom Petals, Yakuza Scroll) *Examine Blossom Petals. (Result: Investigative File) *Analyze Investigative File. (07:00:00) *Confront Stephanie over her research on the Zodiac's whereabouts. (Attribute: Stephanie has martial arts training, knows origami, and eats sushi) *Examine Yakuza Scroll. (Result: Japanese Text) *Analyze Japanese Text. (04:00:00) *Confront Shakil over his deal with the yakuza. (Attribute: Shakil has martial arts training, knows origami, and eats sushi) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lotus Flowers. (Clues: Riverside Basket, Rosanna's Satchel, Pocket Watch) *Examine Riverside Basket. (Result: Sculpture) *Analyze Sculpture. (09:00:00) *Confront Xavier over his sculpture of Vidarr. (Attribute: Xavier has martial arts training, knows origami, and eats sushi) *Examine Rosanna's Satchel. (Result: Collection of Paintings) *Analyze Collection of Paintings. (04:00:00) *Confront Rosanna about her secret messages. (Attribute: Rosanna has martial arts training, knows origami, and eats sushi) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Old Photo) *Speak to Elvira about her vow. (Attribute: Elvira has martial arts training and eats sushi) *Question Takagi about the mugging incident. (Attribute: Takagi knows origami and eats sushi) *Investigate Temple Corner. (Clues: Prayer Objects, Broken Slab) *Examine Prayer Objects. (Result: Dark Lotus Hood) *Analyze Dark Lotus Hood. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Pathway Slab) *Analyze Pathway Slab. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is older than 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Hunt or be Hunted (6/6). (No stars) To Hunt or be Hunted (6/6) *Analyze Anya's Injuries. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Anya Rusanova) *Commendate Anya for her bravery against Dark Lotus. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See how Imran wants to help. *Investigate Shinto Temple. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Tadashi's Files) *Analyze Tadashi's Files. (05:00:00) *Investigate Tranquil River. (Clue: Lawrence Osborne) *Arrest Lawrence once and for all. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Lawrence's Briefcase. (Result: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (12:00:00) *Go with Takagi to memorialize Tadashi's life. (Reward: Lotus Flower) *Find out from Anya what's happened. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:East Asia (UnknownGamez)